


Let Them Wait

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sneaky Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: "We have a meeting in ten minutes," Minako said, but she knew as much as Rei did that they had more pressing matters to attend to.





	Let Them Wait

**Author's Note:**

> 058\. late

"We have a meeting in ten minutes," Minako gasped as Rei pulled her into the bedroom, locking the door behind her. Usually, Rei would be the one concerned about time limits, but something had gotten into her today. She seemed more spontaneous, more reckless, and _especially_ more amorous.

Not that Minako had any complaints, of course. In fact, she wished this was a side of Rei she could see more often, if ever.

"Let Usagi sit and wait for once," Rei murmured. "Don't you realize how long it's been since we've had any time to ourselves?" Of course, Minako thought, letting Rei push her onto the bed. Battle after battle plus exams and that big snowstorm keeping everyone locked in their homes for a whole weekend had cut into their social life. The last time they'd been out on a proper date had been New Year's.

Thinking back, Minako wondered how _she'd_ managed to hold herself back all that time. Even in the moments where they were soaked in sweat and pumping with adrenaline from battles, she'd managed to keep herself from dragging Rei into the nearest quiet spot and ravishing her.

She was glad she had, though. It was _fun_ being the one about to be ravished. Rei was unbuttoning her sweater now, unsnapping the front of her bra, squeezing and stroking her breasts. Minako couldn't help the squeal that escaped her, _it's been so long since we've been able to touch each other even the smallest thing feels so good!_

"Rei, _mmm..._ yeah, like that, mm, keep doing that and I'll-"

"Not yet. I haven't gotten to the good part." Rei's hands slid under her skirt, tugging her panties down and off. She pushed Minako's legs apart. "So lovely..." Her hands slid up Minako's thighs, head disappearing under her skirt, and-

" _Ahh!_ " The slick brush of Rei's tongue against her lower lips sent a jolt of pure flame through her, Minako grabbing hold of the bedcovers and tilting her lower body into that wonderfully soft touch. Rei kissed her slit, licking her open, tongue teasing her inner lips and flicking against her sensitive entrance. Minako had to bite down on her finger to keep from screaming, the heat spreading rapidly through her with every touch of her lover's lips and tongue.

The mirror caught her eye in the midst of it all, positioned in such a way that she could see herself. Cheeks flushed, breasts exposed, legs spread and raised, and Rei's dark head nestled between her thighs. Such a sight sent a rush of excitement through her, thickening the heat bubbling through her veins as Rei's tongue showed her no mercy.

"Please, Rei, I'm so-"

" _Shh._ " And then Rei's mouth was at her clit, tracing patterns against it with the very tip of her tongue, and Minako had to bite down on the heel of her hand as the climax rushed through her. Hot, pulsing, _dripping_ against Rei's mouth as her lover carefully lapped her up, tasting every drop of Minako's juices.

She slowly drifted back down from her high, feeling Rei place one last kiss to her slit before gently closing her legs, pulling her skirt back down. Minako smiled as Rei laid down beside her, cuddling up close.

"Mm...I think we still have five minutes left," she murmured. "And I owe you a favor." Rei smirked, rolling onto her back and pulling Minako with her. Minako pushed Rei's own skirt up and pressed her fingers to the damp fabric of her underwear, teasing the soft folds beneath.

" _Minako,_ " Rei gasped, "now we're _really_ going to be late."

Minako smirked, tugging up Rei's blouse and pressing a kiss to her silk-covered nipple.

"Like you said earlier, let them wait."


End file.
